The Different Clans of Mikos
by Dancing With the Rain
Summary: All his life, Inuyasha has hated mikos...after all, he's a hanyou. So when he meets the new transfer student, Kagome Higurashi, he immediately hates her. However, he soon learns that the clan of mikos is more complex than he ever imagined...ON HIATUS!
1. The New Miko and Kikyo

**A/N Note: Kudos to my second Inu/Kag fanfic! This one won't have any Greek mythology...but will focus more on mikos :)**

He was smothered. By them.

The thing he dreaded most populated Shikon Boarding School like irratating flies. What were they?

Mikos.

All his life, Inuyasha has hated the crused race. They were the cause of his parents' death. They had decided that the House of the Moon was getting too strong for their liking and decided to...erm, balance the power out. A.k.a, kill the leaders and leave the children alive to starve in the streets.

Kikyo Shinto was also a miko, the girl who tried to bewitch him into loving her. The girl who then wanted to trap his soul into her bow and arrow so that her Scared Arrow would be the most powerful. It was a good thing that Inuyasha had realized that she was going to trap him and dumped her before she could even say, "Soul Seal", or else he'd be another poor victim of her charms. With her raven tresses and chestnut brown eyes, she was bewitchingly beautiful. And she knew it.

And what was even more dangarous than a miko?

A miko who knows that she's beautiful.

Said miko will then dazzle youkai and human alike to do what she wants...in Kikyo's case, to sacrifice themselves to make her weapons better and better, and to give her a few nights of pleasure while she was trying to suduce them into letting her do the Soul Seal.

Inuyasha trudged into class, where he had Keade-sensai. Another miko.

"Class, we have a new transfer student." Keade smiled as she said this, which meant that the student was a miko. A frown would signalfy a youkai, while a neutral response would mean a taiyja, houshi, etc. Ordinary humans, however, were never allowed past the high gates of Shikon Boarding School.

"Konnichwa, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Pleased to meet you." A girl stepped in, wearing the school uniform of a blue and white striped sailor's top and light blue blazer with a white skirt. Her midnight-black hair was in two low ponytails, held back with two two light blue elastic bands. On her feet were...black boots, not combat nor riding boots or rain boots. She had stunning sapphire blue eyes that seemed to glow out from her pale skin.

She did look okay, so to speak, considering she was a miko...Wait, what did he say?

"Look like Cupid's finally made a move...a miko-hating youkai and a miko, huh?" Inuyasha's lifetime idiot of a best friend, Miroku, remarked.

"Houshi, did ya think that I was checking her out?" Inuyasha scowled.

"I know that you were checking her out." Miroku cheekily grinned.

Bonk! Miroku head bobbled like a bobble-head as he saw little cute Sangos in bikinis running around his head. He mumbled something about how cute she looked and how about they meet at somewhere more private to do some things...

"Pervert." Inuyasha remarked.

"Insanely perverty pervert." Another girl agreed. Her brown ponytail whipped the air as she turned her back to the houshi, who also happened to keep touching her rear, "Just stop picturing me in a bikini and touching me in places I don't want to be touched and you'll live a longer life, Miroku Kaanaza."

"Excuse me, what has just been happening?" Keade-sensai asked as her brown eyes glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that she was in her mid-20s, and had graduated not so long ago. It would be pointless to lie about what had just happened.

"Excuse me, but can you please tell me who my tour guide was, before you were interrupted?" A sweet, meldious voice piped up as the overwheming stench of sakura petals drifted in the air...in a pleasent way.

Inuyasha looked beside him to see the new girl. Did she actually just save his skin? Even though youkais were miko's greatest enemy?

"Oh, your tour guide?" Keade answered, "It's the person right beside you, Inuyasha Tashio."

A squeal came from Kikyo and her minion, Yura, "You can't have my Inu-babe, slut!" Kikyo's cheeks were red from rage. Inuyasha stared at her. Didn't she understand that he had dumped her? With her tight top and tighter skirt where you could see her buttcheeks (eww!), she was the image of an A-class slut. Yura, standing beside her, was a prime example of a B-class slut.

"Excuse me, but if there were sluts in this classroom, I think that you two would be them, not me." the new miko replied smoothly, "Have you ever looked closely at how exposing those versions of the school uniform are? They could be outfits for Playboy."

"That's a pretty accurate discription of Kikyo and Yura, especially for a new girl," Sango grinned and tried stifling a snort. It didn't work as as her grin twitched into a full-out laughing spree. Soon, others in the class followed suit.

"You'll pay for this!" Kikyo screeched as a ball of pitch-black power radisted in her palm. Her eyebrow twitched, "This is for you insulting me!"

"This is for you daring to call us sluts!" Yura exclaimed as a net of hair streamed out her fingertips.

_"Void of Souls, hear my call, _

_May you bid this soul inside, _

_to temporarily reside, _

_until begging for forgiveness, her time will stall."_

Kikyo chanted one of her many Soul spells, making sure the syaballs in each line numbered 6, 7, 7, 12, the best pattern for Void Soul spells.

Everyone watched in fear as the ball enlargened, sucking up Kagome and disappearing.

"Excuse me, I think you forgot something." A voice piped up, "A Void Soul spell's weakness is the Mirror and Teleport spell, is it not?"

Everyone's head turned around toward the mystery person.

**A/N Note: Total cliffhanger! I think that I've left enough hints *wink* so that you'll be able to guess who this mystery person is :)**


	2. A Miko's Version of Catfighting

**A/N Note: Who is this mystery person? And why did I name this chapter "Miko's Version of Catfighting"? Read on to find out *wink*!**

**A/N Note: Ah, yes, congrats to for getting the mystery person correct! The reward? Umm...some chocolate chip cookies I have in my hand right now :)**

**A/N Note: One last thing-otou-san means dad, right? Sorry, my Japanese really does need brushing up -_-"**

Kikyo turned around to see...Kanna and Kaguya.

"So? Kagome doesn't have Mirror Magic. And Kaze-san, stop pointing out things I already know." Kikyo glared at the red-eyed girl.

"That's true, but it sure helped," A voice said behind her.

Kikyo whipped around to see Kagome, "Wha-?"

"Kaze-san used her sister's mirror to reflect my image so it'd look like I was in front of you, even though I wasn't," Kagome explained, "And then I just simply teleported myself so that the real me wouldn't be in front of you, but behind you."

Kaguya smirked as she saw the shock written all over Kikyo's face, "Looks like Kinky-hoe finally knows that there are people who are more powerful than her, huh?"

Kikyo's brown eyees narrowed at the humiliation. Everyone in the classroom was silently snickering at her. Sango Takamara-san and Miroku Kaanza-san were both on the floor, laughing. Inu-babe was laughing, too, his amber eyes full of amusement. The cause of the humiliation she was enduring was going to get it.

In one swift moment she drew out her bow and arrow pendant and watched as it grew larger, with a pack full of arrows so she could shoot her intended target more than once if needed. She deftly strung the arrow and let it run toward that damned new miko, Higurashi-san.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw an arrow whizzing toward her. Thanking her otou-san for teaching her how to fight, she positioned herself so that she would catch the arrow, "That was pretty quick, Shinto-san." She complimented.

"Yes, but why were you able to catch it?" Kikyo replied, "What clan of miko do you even belong to?"

"Wait, the mikos have clans?" Inuyasha could be heard in the distance exclaiming to Miroku.

Miroku sighed, "Don't youkai have clans? Mikos do too, whether you like it or not."

Kikyo fumed. Since this new Higurrashi brat could catch her arrows, why should she try her Scared Arrow? She concentrated on channeling her hot pink energy through herself into the arrow. Steady streams of miko energy flowed into the arrow, and when Kikyo thought it was enough, she strung the bow and let the arrow fly.

Kagome saw and quickly let out a burst of her own rei-ki so that she wouldn't get hit. The arrow shattered into two neat halves.

Yura let out more of her hair, "You brat, humiliating us!" She squeaked in an insanely high voice.

"Wow, are you a Saprano 1 or something in Chorus?" Kagome asked, "You're voice is so high I bet it sounds like bats and how they squeak to find prey. Are you finding some prey right now?" Kagome looked at her innocently.

"Yea, you!" Yura's hair was rushing toward Kagome at breakneck speed. Kikyo saw an oppertunity and let another of her Scared Arrows fly.

Kagome was faced with a tough decision-cut off the hair or cutt of the arrow? She didn't have enough rei-ki to completely block off both. She decided to cut off all the hair and part of the rei-ki from the arrow.

Luckily for her, the arrow suddenly snapped in half, "Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome saw a white boomerang whip around and settle in a girl's palm, "Hey, thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome," She answered, "I'm Sango Takamara, and I believe that 2-on-1 is totally unfair, so I decided to join." She wickedly grinned at Yura and Kikyo.

'I'm gonna like that girl' Kagome thought.

With both their attacks completely blocked, Kikyo and Yura exchanged looks and silently agreed to act on Plan B.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kikyo rushed toward Kagome and tried to kick her in some...unpleasent areas. Kagome sidestepped Kikyo, unbalancing her. Then, she got hold of Kikyo's leg and proceed to throw her into the nearest wall.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Yura was trying to punch Sango's face, hoping to get some scars on her.

Sango sidestepped, saying, "Gosh, have you learn anything except how to flirt in Gym?" Carried by her momentum, Yura's fist crashed into plaster as she slammed into the wall, "Owwie!"

Kikyo and Yura both got up, dazed, and rushed toward Kagome and Sango again, "They're like two mad, raging bulls, don't you think?" Kagome asked as she and Sango shared a grin.

Kagome was so glad now that she had learned gymnastics as well as some martial arts. They would surely come in handy now. She did a series of backflips, and kicked out at Kikyo. Then she pivoted, and sent some high kicks and punches her way.

Sango backflipped onto Yura's shoulders and then stood up, effectively transfering all her body weight onto Yura's shoulders. Yura collasped, not used to feeling so much weight in her shoulders, and Sango proceeded to punch her. Yura slowly drifted into la-la land.

With both sluts knocked out, Sango turned toward the class, "Show's over." She stated.

"Wow, Sango-chan really has some combat skills." Miroku commented.

"That new miko does, too." Inuyasha remarked. He was rather surprised at her level of stamina and flexibility when it came to hand-on-hand combat.

"Wait, did the miko-hating hanyou Inuyasha Tashio actually comment a person, a miko none the less?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku, beign the sensible person he is, decided that he valued his life, and shut his mouth. He nodded.

In the corner of the classroom, the farthest away from the fight, a youkai with lustful red eyes slowly cackled, "That new miko will be a challenge I will gladly accept."

**A/N Note: Okay, so that wasn't really a catfight, Kagome and Sango p'wned them from the start. Oh, and sorry if my descriptions of the fight are not that good, I suck at writing fights and am usually too lazy to write them, but this is an exception :)**

**A/N Note: Shessoumaru will make his appearence soon. So will Naraku, and you'll get to see exactly how complicated Shikon Boarding School really is.**


	3. Clans That Are Forgotten

**A/N Note: In this fanfic, "Clan" means the same thing as "House", aka a group of family members with similar magical powers…:)**

Chapter 3-Clans That Are Forgotten

If Inuyasha heard the two words, "Kagome Higurashi," again, he'd swear that he would kill himself.

That Higurashi wench was getting onto his nerves.

In his first period math, Higurashi was constantly getting the answers right, which no one was known to do. Not only that, in the periods after, she made friends with every teacher, and had even befriended Miroku and Sango, the two friends Inuyasha had that were nearly impossible to make friends with.

Inuyasha had also caught a few notes from fellow male classmates, "Dude, have you seen Higurashi-san in that uniform? She looks like a model!"

And she did. Her knee-length boots accented her long legs and made them seem shapely. No, her legs were already willowy and slender. In Gym, she had changed her pigtails into an elaborate ponytail that somehow highlighted the curves of her cheekbones and her eyes. She looked like she was modeling the high school uniform.

Kikyou was fuming at Kagome, however, after that fight in homeroom, she didn't dare to strike up a fight again. The only thing she could do was to start spreading rumors.

"Brng!" The lunch bell rang, "Dang! I didn't hear one word of the Chemistry project Sensei was saying!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Typical," Higurashi-san grinned at Sango, "In all the classes, Tashio-san has been sleeping."

"That's what school is to him-a place to sleep," Sango smirked.

"Anyway, where do you sit for lunch, Sango-san?" Higurashi-san asked.

"I usually sit at a table with Inuyasha, Miroku, and their girlfriends," Sango replied. Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth as she added in a whisper, "If they have any, that is."

Kagome laughed. It was sweet and melodious, like a bird in the spring air, "True, true!"

They giggled their way out the door. Miroku glanced at them and commented, "They're like little girls!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kikyou make her way towards him, "Dang."

"Inu-babe," Kikyou breathed, "Wanna sit with me for lunch?" She leaned forward, and Inuyasha flinched. You could see her cleavage clearly, and it disgusted even Miroku.

"Um…no," Inuyasha replied.

"What?" Kikyou pouted, "Don't you think that I look great?"

"Higurashi-san looks even more so," Mirku commented.

Kikyou glared daggers at him, "No, she isn't Did you see how she put her hair up? Disgusting!" Her remark seemed half-hearted.

"You look alright," Inuyasha mumbled. He stood up, pushing his chair back, "See ya later."

"See ya, Inu-babe! Call me!" Kikyou squealed.

After they left, Kikyou was still there, clutching her shirt hem, "Hmm, what can I do to look as good as Higurahi-san?" A dark figure pushed open the door and walked in.

"There's something queer about Higurashi-san…" A dark voice whispered into Kikyou's ear. She shivered at the baritone voice, "Do you know what clan she's from? Or house, for that matter?"

"No, I don't." Kikyou frowned, "But I will find out. Higurashi-san seems very familiar."

"Why don't you look at the Jewel of her Heart?"

"I will, at the Miko-ology class later," Kikyou replied.

"I'm putting my faith in you," The dark figure turned to go, "Shika, Heir to the House of Souls, Former Ally of the House of Tears."

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Miroku was eagerly leaning forward, "So, Higurashi-san, what clan of mikos do you belong to?" He asked.

Inuyasha was dazing off into space, absently slurping on his ramen, "Why d'ya want to know THAT?"

"Um," Kagome replied, "Do you know about the Great War of the Clans?"

"Of course!" Miroku exclaimed, "My clan, the House of Wind, was allied with the House of Claws and their allies…"

Kagome smiled wistfully, "My clan was allied with that House, too."

"The House of Claws?" Sango asked, "I've never heard of that Clan."

"Sango, your clan was established not that long ago, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yep, the House of Swords," Sango grinned, "Consisted of taijiyas."

"You wouldn't know about the House of Claws, then," Kagome replied, "They were a great power back in feudal Japan. They were allied with my house."

"What IS your house called?" Miroku persisted, "The only House I know that allied with the House of Claws was the House of Souls, the House that later betrayed them and went over to the House of Shadows…"

"The House that Kikyou's in," Kagome remarked, "No, why would I fight with one of my own if I were a Soul miko?"

"Then tell us which House you belong to!" Miroku's voice was becoming increasingly impatient.

"For once, Miroku, your cursed hand is nowhere near my rear," Sango grinned, "I just noticed that." Sango saw the look of discomfort flash over Kagome-san's face and decided to stall for time.

Miroku smiled cheekily," Ah, but dear Sango, I have more important matters to attend to."

Sango scoffed.

"Anyway," Kagome replied, "To answer your question, my House is NOW not well-known…"

"Huh?" Miroku's voice was laced with excitement, "But the Houses that allied with the House of Claws were VERY powerful…"

"Mine WAS well-known, however…" Kagome started to say. However, she suddenly stiffened, "It's not safe to say," She hissed.

"Huh, why?" Miroku asked.

"Inu-babe!" Kikyou waved her hand and jumped up and down, giving the boys a view of her butt as her short, SHORT skirt flared up.

"Shika…" Kagome muttered.

"Her name's not Shika," Sango corrected, "It's Kikyou."

"Not in this lifetime…" A barely audible reply was only heard by Sango, who shivered. What did Kagome mean?

"Oh, hi…" Inuyasha muttered, not even bothering to look in Kikyou's direction.

"Kikyou-san, what do you want?" Kagome asked sweetly. Sango stared at her in confusion-one moment she says that Kikyou is "Shika", the next back to "Kikyou"? What was the matter with her friend?

"What were you guys talking about, Inu-babe?" Kikyou ignored Kagome.

"Not much."

"Not from what I heard. What was that about the House of Claws?" Kikyou cheerily remarked.

"W-" Miroku started to say, "Um, er, w-"

"We were talking about Clans that faded from history." Kagome swiftly covered up Mirku's awkward reply.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed, but she nodded, "My clan isn't one of them, however, one the Houses that my ancestors FORMERLY allied with is."

"Oh, really?" Kagome's eyes grew hard for some unknown reason.

"Yep. Good riddance to them, too!" Kikyou was ready to slam her face into the nearest wall-why was getting information that she didn't know about from Higurashi-san so hard?

Whatever. She'd know what House Higurashi-san was from in…eighty-six minutes and five seconds!

Kikyou pranced away, all the while savoring her soon-to-be victory, "You won't best me!"

**A/N Note: Sorry, I just decided that Shessoumaru and Naraku won't be properly introduced until MUCH MUCH later...sorry...:)**


End file.
